Twentyfour Seven
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Kurzgeschichtensammlung aus 24 kleinen Stories eher Szenen, die einzelne Momente in sowohl Tifas als auch Elenas Leben vor, während und nach dem Spiel beleuchten. Kann als Sidestory zu You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime betrachtet werden.


**Vorwort:** Das hier könnte man als kleine Fingerübung bezeichnen. Ich hab mich mal an "Drabbles" versucht, das sind Fics die nur aus 100 Wörtern bestehen. GENAU 100 Wörtern, nicht aus 99 und nicht 103,1415 Wörtern, aus genau 100. Das klingt nach nicht viel, ist aber anspruchsvoller als es sich anhört.  
Worum geht's? Tifa und Elena mal wieder. 24 kleine Szenen (je ein Drabble), die ein bisschen die Vorgeschichten der beiden beleuchten, von früh in ihrem Leben bis nach dem Spiel. Zwölf für Tifa, zwölf für Elena, immer abwechselnd. Die von Tifa sollte man eigentlich verstehen können, wenn man das Spiel gespielt hat. Für die von Elena muss man glaub ich meine anderen FF7-Fics gelesen haben (zumindest "Towards Hell"), um wirklich was damit anfangen zu können, die ergänzen sich nämlich gegenseitig zu einem Universium. Naja, genug geredet. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Achja, bitte handelsüblichen, witzig formulierten Disclaimer einfügen.**  
**

**24/7**

Manche Dinge weiß man erst zu schätzen, wenn man sie verloren hat. Sie glaubte sich an ein altes Sprichwort zu erinnern, das so lautete. Irgendwie vermisste sie Cloud. Warum auch immer.

Sie hatten vor der Nacht am Brunnen kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Aber auf gewisse Art, war es schmeichelhaft gewesen, wie er ihr ständig gefolgt war. Und er war wenigstens bereit von hier fort zu gehen und etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen, anstatt als Bergchocobozüchter zu enden.

Auch wenn es lächerlich früh dafür war, las sie nun jeden Tag die Zeitung, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gelungen war.

* * *

Es hatte gedauert, bis sie wirklich verstanden hatte, was mit ihr passiert war. Wo ihre Eltern waren. Warum sie unter die Platte musste, in das große aber dreckige und kaputte Haus voller anderer Kinder.

Es zu verstehen hatte die Welt nicht besser gemacht.

Sie hatte eine Woche lang geheult, als sie den Tod ihrer Eltern verstanden hatte.

Sie hatte ebenfalls geheult, als ihr klar geworden war, dass die unheimlichen Slums, die sie davor nur aus Gruselgeschichten kannte, nun ihre Heimat waren. Für lange Zeit, nicht nur für ein paar Tage

Dass sie nicht die einzige war, tröstete sie nur wenig.

* * *

"Unheimlich? Du durftest den ganzen Tag mit dem großen Sephiroth auf dem Berg verbringen und du fandest ihn _'unheimlich'_?"

"Ein wenig", antwortete Tifa aus dem Bad, wo sie ihr Arbeitsoutfit vervollständigte. "Wirklich unheimlich war einer von den anderen Soldaten. Der hat mich die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt und dachte wohl, ich merke es nicht wenn er seinen Helm aufhat."

"Trotzdem beneide ich dich. Ich hätte auch gern etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Und dieser Zack ist auch süß!"

"Komm einfach mit und leiste mir bei meiner Schicht Gesellschaft. Soldaten wollen abends etwas trinken und viel Auswahl haben sie hier nicht."

* * *

"Elena! Cera! Wo seid ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch gewesen?"

"Wir... wir haben nur...", versuchte Cindy eine Ausrede zu finden, während Elena nur schuldig zu Boden sah.

"Ihr ward draußen in den Slums nicht wahr? Ihr wisst doch, dass das gefährlich ist. Es gibt viele schlechte Menschen da draußen, die jungen Mädchen wie euch etwas nichts Gutes wollen. Ihr dürft da nicht alleine raus!"

"Waren wir nicht. Wir haben ein paar nette Jungs getroffen..."

"In den Slums gibt es keine 'netten Jungs'. Früher oder später gründen sie alle eine Gang und überfallen Leute. Wollt ihr euch etwa mit Gangstern herumtreiben?"

* * *

Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte sie das Training mit Zangan nur als Sport betrachtet, nicht als Kampfkunst. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten einen Menschen zu töten - töten zu wollen.

Aber nun war alles anders. Ihr Heimatdorf stand in Flammen. Ihr Vater lag tot vor dem Reaktor. Und der Mann, der an all dem Schuld war stand am oberen Ende der Treppe, die sie gerade hinaufstürmte, sein unhandliches, zurückgelassenes Schwert mit beiden blutverschmierten Händen umklammert.

Sephiroth hatte ihr das Schwert abgenommen, bevor sie überhaupt zuschlagen konnte. Einen Hieb später stürzte sie in die Tiefe und alles war zu Ende.

* * *

"Na los, knall ihn ab!"

Sie hatte den Fliehenden genau im Visier. Er duckte sich nicht, schlug keine Hacken. Ein einfaches Ziel. Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie konnte es nicht, sie konnte ihn nicht erschießen. Dann war er verschwunden. Sie nahm die Waffe runter und sah schuldig zu den anderen. Wütende Blicke trafen sie, nur Cera schien Mitleid zu haben.

"Was sollte das?" Darrel, ihr Anführer, verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und nahm ihr die Waffe ab. "Wenn wir jemanden überfallen, dann richtig. Die Dinger sind nicht nur zum Bedrohen da!"

"Entschuldige."

"Mach noch mal so was und du bist raus!"

* * *

Nachdem sie nach über einer Woche wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte sich ihre Welt verändert. Der Himmel und die Berge waren verschwunden. Eine riesige Platte aus Beton und heruntergekommene, graffitiverschmierte Bauten hatten sie ersetzt. Künstliches Zwielicht und dreckige, abgestandene Luft. Midgar.

Zangan hatte sie hergebracht. Sie habe Glück gehabt, weil sie die Begegnung mit Sephiroth überlebt hatte, nur eine Narbe würde bleiben.

Nun war sie allein. Er hatte sie mit etwas Geld und einer Unterkunft zurückgelassen. Er meinte, an der Nibelheimsache sei etwas faul und er musste dem auf den Grund gehen. Sie sollte warten.

Er kehrte nie zurück.

* * *

Bewegungslos starrte sie in die Flammen der brennenden Tonne. Sie hatte ihren Kopf unter einer Kapuze verborgen, damit niemand ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sehen konnte.

Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hätte Cera retten können. Aber selbst wenn es ihr möglich wäre die Zeit zurückzudrehen, würde sie es trotzdem nicht tun. Sie wäre selbst gestorben, hätte sie eingegriffen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt zu sterben.

Sie hatte immer noch Angst zu sterben. Nichts fürchtete sie mehr als den Tod. Das war ihr in den letzten Tagen klar geworden.

Doch hier unten konnte es sie beinahe jederzeit erwischen. Sie musste raus aus diesen Slums.

* * *

Tifa kletterte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend in den Ring. Zwei Kämpfe noch und sie würde genug Geld für die nächsten Monate beisammen haben. Nicht zum ersten Mal seitdem sie in Midgar war, machten sich Zangans Lektionen bezahlt.

Eine Verabredung hatte sie auch schon eingesackt. Dieser Biggs, den sie im Viertelfinale besiegt hatte, hatte sich als netter Kerl erwiesen. Auch wenn er überzeugt war, dass sein Kumpel sie in dieser Runde aus dem Turnier werfen würde.

Sie büßte etwas an Zuversicht ein, als sie den grimmigen, dunkelhäutigen Muskelberg den Ring betreten sah. War das eine Kanonenkugel an seinem Arm?

* * *

Die Schlange vor dem Rekrutierungsbüro war lang, fast zu lang. Man hatte zuviel Zeit und konnte seinen Entschluss noch einmal überdenken. Seit sie hier wartete hatten schon mehrere die Schlange wieder verlassen.

Elena plante nichts dergleichen. Ihr Entschluss stand fest: Raus aus den Slums, und ShinRas Armee war der beste Weg dafür. Sie war froh um jeden, der es sich wieder anders überlegte. Die Firma rekrutierte nur sehr selten aus den Slums.

Etwas nervös sah sie sich um. Sie hatte Darrel und dem Rest der Gang von ihren Absichten erzählt. Sie waren nicht begeistert gewesen. Nun war sie eine Gejagte.

* * *

"Du sollst liegen bleiben und dich schonen." Drängte sie den hustenden, alten Mann zurück ins Bett. "Du bist krank, Joe. Ich kann mich auch alleine um die Bar kümmern."

"Ich bin nicht krank, Tifa. Ich sterbe. Ich will die letzten Tage nicht im Bett verbringen."

"Hör auf so zu reden", sagte sie leise.

"Wenn's doch wahr ist. Ich bin alt, nicht blöd. Du willst mich nur hier oben haben, weil du dich wieder mit deinen Freunden im Keller treffen willst."

Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, während sie ihn behutsam zudeckte. "Wenn's vorbei ist, will ich, dass du die Bar übernimmst."

* * *

"Setzen Sie sich, Elena. Mein Name ist Krauser. Ich leite die Abteilung für..."

"Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Sir."

Krauser lächelte geschmeichelt. "Nun, Elena, in einigen der höheren Etagen ist man von ihren Leistungen recht beeindruckt. Sie scheinen eine gute Soldatin, vor allem aber auch ein helles Köpfchen zu sein. Wir sind uns einig, dass es bessere Positionen für sie gibt, als bei den gemeinen Truppen."

Sie musste kurz schlucken. "Soll ich etwa zu SOLDAT?"

Er lachte kurz auf. "Nein, tut mir Leid, das nicht. Aber ich hätte den perfekten Posten für ein talentiertes, hübsches und ambitioniertes Mädchen wie Sie."

* * *

Es lief nicht gut im Moment. ShinRa hatte die Kontrollen verschärft und die Anzahl der Patrouillen erhöht. Die Turks streiften beinahe jeden Tag durch die Slums. Fast täglich wurde jemand eingesperrt oder erschossen, weil er verdächtigt wurde ein Mitglied von AVALANCHE zu sein. Sie waren schon lange von kleinen Aktionen abgekommen. Sie konnten nur noch vorsichtig geplante Einsätze wagen, die ShinRa wirklich wehtaten. Wie etwa die Reaktoren.

"Hey, Süßer, ist dir der Boden auf dem Bahnsteig nicht zu kalt?"

Tifa war es meistens egal mit wem Jessie flirtete, deshalb sah sie nur halbinteressiert auf - und traute ihren Augen kaum.

"Cloud?"

* * *

"Warst du schon einmal an der Costa del Sol, Elena?"

"Nein, Sir."

"Nun, du wirst es dort lieben. Es ist der beste Ort auf der Welt. Ich werde mich dort zur Ruhe setzten, wenn ich genug Geld zusammen habe."

"Das klingt wie ein schöner Plan."

"Ja, ein Plan, den ich, wenn alles gut läuft, schon bald umsetzen kann."

Sie sah Krauser fragend an.

"Ist nicht so wichtig." Er schob ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln eine Kreditkarte hin. "Wir fliegen zwar geschäftlich hin, aber ein paar Stunden am Strand werden wohl drin sein. Warum kaufst du dir nicht einen hübschen Bikini?"

* * *

Tifa spielte mit einer Strähne ihrer verfilzten Haare. Seit fast einer Woche hatten sie keine Ortschaft oder feste Straße mehr gesehen. Und es würde noch zwei Wochen dauern bis sie den Cosmo Canyon erreicht hätten.

Sie sehnte sich nach etwas Luxus – und kam sich deshalb elendig schwach vor, weil sie wohl die einzige war. Yuffie war diese Art des Lebens wohl gewohnt und auch Aeris nahm scheinbar alles mit einer engelsgleichen Gelassenheit hin.

"Das nervt, ich will endlich wieder duschen", stöhnte die Cetra, als sie sich neben ihr niederließ.

Tifa sah sie ungläubig an.

"Was? Ich bin auch nur ein Stadtmensch."

* * *

Von außen wurde hektisch an die verschlossene Bürotür geklopft.

Ungläubig und schwer atmend betrachtete sie die Männer am Boden. Das waren ausgebildete Bodyguards. Sie hatte beide überwältigt - und erschossen. Sie hielt mit einer Hand ihre zerrissene Bluse zusammen und betrachtete die Waffe in der anderen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern. Das Adrenalin hatte sie handeln lassen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den fetten Dreckskerl, der vor Schmerzen gelähmt am Boden kauerte - die Folgen ihrer Bissattacke. Die ekelhafte Erinnerung ließ sie erschaudern.

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Miststück!", stöhnte er rachsüchtig.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie auch ohne Adrenalin den Abzug betätigen konnte.

* * *

Zitternd ging Tifa neben ihrer Freundin in die Knie. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es schien so unwirklich. Es sah so aus, als würde sie einfach nur friedlich schlafen. Sie schien sogar immer noch ein kleinwenig zu lächeln. Doch der große Blutfleck, der ihr rosafarbenes Lieblingskleid ruiniert hatte, war ein stummer Zeuge der schrecklichen Wahrheit.

Tifa streichelte ihr ein letztes Mal über den Kopf und schob eine Strähne aus dem fahlen Gesicht. Schließlich konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als es sie endgültig überwältigte.

Aeris war tot.

Sie sprang auf und rannte zur Treppe. Sie musste hier raus.

* * *

Auf ihrem Bett lag der dunkelblaue Anzug, die Belohnung für die Anstrengungen der letzten Monate. Er war immer noch feinsäuberlich zusammengelegt und unangetastet. Und das obwohl sie in der Vergangenheit den stolzen Moment, in dem sie ihn das erste Mal anlegen konnte, so oft herbeigesehnt hatte.

Nun war es endlich soweit, sie war ein Turk. Doch bisher hatte sie diesen glorreichen Abend nur heulend auf dem Boden ihres Badeszimmers verbracht, in einer Hand eine halb leere Flasche Gin, in der anderen ihre Waffe. Und vor Augen hatte sie immer wieder das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens, kurz bevor es erschossen wurde.

* * *

Eigentlich sollte sie Angst haben. Morgen würden sie in den Nordkrater hinabsteigen. Ein endloses, dunkles Loch voller abnormer Kreaturen. Und irgendwo tief im Inneren des Planeten wartete Sephiroth. Oder Jenova. Oder was auch immer.

In ein paar Tagen würde der Planet sterben, und mit ihm alles Leben darauf, selbst wenn sie nicht scheiterten. Was sollten sie gegen den Meteor schon unternehmen?

Aber sie hatte keine Angst. Sie war glücklich. Im Moment fühlte sie sich nach unfassbar langer Zeit endlich wieder einmal geborgen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schmiegte sie sich enger an Cloud und genoss seinen Geruch, seine Wärme.

* * *

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie ließen AVALANCHE ziehen. Cloud und die anderen ausschalten war die letzten Wochen ihr einziges Ziel gewesen. Und hatte ihr dieses Ninja-Mädchen zum Abschied gerade zugewunken?

"Was nun?", fragte Rude.

"Die Firma ist am Ende", stellte Reno nüchtern fest. "Sehen wir zu, dass wir den uns gebührenden Anteil mitgehen lassen und dann nichts wie weg von hier, bevor dieser Meteor auf die Stadt stürzt. Bist du dabei, Elena?"

Es war wohl wirklich vorbei. Mit ShinRa würde sie nicht mehr zu den Gewinnern zählen. Es war wohl Zeit sich endlich selbst zum Gewinner zu machen.

"Ja."

* * *

"Ich sollte gehen."

"Du willst schon wieder gehen? Kannst du mir bitte verraten wohin du jetzt willst? Du warst gerade zwei Monate weg und hast dich kaum gemeldet. Was ist so wichtig, dass du ständig von hier wegmusst?"

Sie fürchtete die Antwort ohnehin zu kennen, aber deshalb schrie sie nur noch lauter.

"Nein, ich meine, ich sollte ganz gehen."

Cloud nahm ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln. Sie hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass sich dieser Streit wieder in die Länge zog. So wie alle davor. Die Antwort gefiel ihr nicht, aber es war die richtige.

"Du hast wohl Recht."

* * *

Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Sie jagte ihrem Ziel nun schon zwei Monate ergebnislos hinterher. Leider bedeutete das, dass auch Mishima seine Geduld verlor. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn noch hinhalten konnte. Dieser Auftrag war zu lukrativ, sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie wollte wieder reich sein.

Im Moment lauerte sie wieder einmal in der Dunkelheit und wartete darauf, dass jemand die schäbige Absteige verließ. Einem Tipp zufolge wohnte hier jemand auf den Valentines Beschreibung zutraf - wieder einmal. Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin nur ein weiterer dieser Möchtegern-Rockstars, der versuchte einen möglichst finsteren Look vorzutäuschen.

Dann sah sie die Klaue.

* * *

Ihr bester Whiskey war schon wieder alle. Für morgen stand aber ohnehin eine Lieferung an - wenn ihr Lieferant nicht wieder die Hälfte vergas. Sie konnte den Typen nicht ausstehen.

Sie goss sich den Rest der letzten Flasche in ein Glas und ließ sich auf einem Hocker am Tresen nieder. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und sah sich bedrückt um. Die Zeit nach der Sperrstunde, wenn sie die Bar aufräumte war immer die schlimmste. Nie war es stiller in ihrem Leben. Nie fühlte sie sich einsamer.

Mit einem weiteren Schluck leerte sie das Glas. Vielleicht sollte sie sich eine Katze anschaffen.

* * *

Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, was mit ihr passiert war. Sie wusste nicht einmal ob ihr immer noch schwarz vor Augen war oder ob es einfach nur finstere Nacht war. Sie stolperte blind durch die Dunkelheit, ihr Körper taub vor Schmerzen, die Hände nass von ihrem Blut. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weg musste von hier. Sie wurde verfolgt, jemand schoss auf sie.

Ein helles Licht kam auf sie zu, dann rollte ein großes, lautes Ungetüm unter ihr vorbei. Ein Zug! Sie ließ sich fallen. Den Aufprall spürte sie schon gar nicht mehr richtig. Und alles wurde wieder schwarz.

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Hmm... wirklich als alleinstehende Geschichte(n), kann man das wohl nicht sehen. Dazu is es zusehr mit meinen anderen Fics verstrickt. Ich hoffe diejenigen, die "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" und "Towards Hell" kennen, konnten Verbindungen zu ein paar Szenen und Erwähnungen in den anderen Stories herstellen. Bei den anderen hoffe ich, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat und ihr vielleicht auf meine anderen FF7-Fanfics aufmerksam geworden seit.

Ein paar Anmerkungen gibt's noch von meiner Seite, aber die sind keine Pflicht, ihr könnt auch gleich ein Review dalassen. ggg

Ich bin froh über dieses Fic. Ich wollt schon länger Elenas Vor-ShinRa-Zeit sowie Tifas Leben nach Nibelheim und vor Beginn des Spiels in einer Geschichte aufarbeiten. Wie ich mich kenne, wäre das sehr lange geworden, wenn ich's auf die herkömmliche Art getan hätte. " Zum Glück gibt's ja Drabbels. So konnte ich mal das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden. Die Schlüsselszenen meiner Vorstellung von diesem Leben zu Papier bringen und üben mich kurz zu fassen. Gut 100 Wörter sind für die einzelnen Szenen schon ein arge Beschränkung, und einige Szenen haben einen ganz anderen Fokus, als anfangs beabsichtigt. Aber man kann wie immer bei mir auch viel zwischen den Zeilen herauslesen. Außerdem steh ich ja jeder Zeit zur Diskussion bereit

Achja, wer nachzählt oder nachzählen lässt: Mit 100 Wörtern meine ich auch Wörter, manch Wort-Counter zählt auch einzelne Bindestriche als Wort.

Oh und der Titel ist einfach nur eine kleine Spielerei: 24 Drabbels, Final Fantasy 7 --> 24/7 g

Und ein neues "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" Kapitel gibt's auch bald, is schon beim Beta-Reader. :)

Lasst von euch hören,  
Nguyen Tran Loc, 6. November 2005 


End file.
